


Bruises

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, New Relationship, Sexual Tension, Unmentioned Dean/Castiel/Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They clash, sharp and burning, and again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is Dean/Cas/Balth, but read as you will! :D

He turns slowly against Dean’s light touches on his hips, fingers reaching out without thinking to tangle themselves into the other’s shirt, ready to pull him in but the words cut him off. 

“Why didn't you heal them?” Dean sounds confused, worried even and his fingers play along the purpling bruises that decorate Balthazar’s skin. He doesn’t really feel like this discussion though, so he yanks Dean closer anyway, brings their lips together and feels the touch deepen on his skin. He doesn't know what they are yet, if they’re just fucking around, literally, or if perhaps...but either way, he revels in it. In the fact that he can just indulge the searing burn that creeps up in his veins whenever he gets five feet of the hunter. 

Dean though seems to have other ideas and pulls back again a moment later. Eyes still on the bruises. “Seriously Balthazar. Why do you still have them?” 

There’s just enough of an authoritative note in the demand to keep him happy and to make the thrumming in his head louder. But even so, he doesn't think, _because you gave them to me_ , is going to go over well and going into discussions of how fucked up they are... isn’t what he had planned for his morning. Instead he tilts his head, arches so his shirt rides up even higher along his body, and grins. 

“Are you ordering me" his lips curl around the word, “to tell you? Was that a command?” His teeth bare as he teases. “Very demanding this morning, aren't we.”

As he’d hoped, Dean’s gaze shoots straight up from the bruises to his face again, eyes narrowing, and when he lets out that groan, the one that manages to say, fuck, you are so frustrating, and, fuck I want to fuck you, all at the same time, he knows he’s won this round. 

It’s hard to think about a set of healing bruises when you’re too busy making new ones.


End file.
